URGA
U.R.G.A. (United Russian Government Arms) products is a fictional consortium of companies, an iteration of the original Urga corporation in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXhange '''series.' Description URGA Products, or simply "UP", is a loose consortium of weapons and military vehicles (as well as munitions and logistical support) manufacturers of the Russian Federation, which was given monopolic rights to operate within the country by the Ministry of Defense. In fact, it is required by law for an independent enterprise to be registered as a part of the "UP" to be allowed to produce any kind of armaments, be it for civilian or combat use, on the Russian soil. History After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, it's mighty war machine fell apart as well, and so did the 'TechMach, a single state-controlled body that manufactured most of the USSR's armament systems. In the 1990s, seen as "years of the Great Despair" by the remnant states of communist regime, many independent enterprises rose up from the ashes of the giant company. They were relatively small however, and with not much government funding were simply unable to compete with Western companies, such as Capstone, Ballard and Delta. This forced the Russian government to step up in the middle of the 2000's, recreating the fallen TechMach by uniting small armament ventures into a large consortium. The new company was given the name of "ОПВР" ("Объединение Производителей Вооружения России"), but for the Western market it became more known as URGA. It operates as a joint-stock venture, with Russian Ministry of Defense holding a majority of the stock (47%). Another large shareholder is the Black Hand, currently in possession of 21% of URGA's shares. While initially not very successful, the consortium has seen a drastic increase of sales after the Panau incident, that brought the world into a new era of instability, as well as launch a new arms race. In the 2010's, URGA products incorporated companies of the Czech, Bosnian, Albanian and some other minor Eastern European nations. It is worth mentioning that only those armaments that were created in Russia after 2003 are licences as URGA ones; those manufactured in Soviet days are considered '''TechMach. However, UP is doing the best it can to acquire rights for the Cold War "relics" that are still in production in Third World countries, such as the legendary AK-47. List of products in Just Cause X: Global eXhange Weapons * U55S Pozhar * UVK13 * UPM61 * AU12 * UPV89 * Urga Vulkan * U45 - Russian Military standard Issue assault rifle, replacing the outdated Plechovka * USZ77 - Special ops silenced sniper rifle * USV15 - Anti-material rifle * UPP2010 - Special ops sub-machinegun * UPV7 "Klyk" - Anti-Air missile launcher * UPT14 "Yunker" - Anti-Tank Missile complex (ATGM) * U-X Object-3 - experimental hand-held gravity repulsion device. Vehicles * Urga Szturm 63A - a moderately armed off-road car with mounted machine gun * Urga Szturm 63B - ditto, with mounted multiple grenade launcher (MGL) * Urga Szturm 63V - ditto, with mounted UPT14 "Yunker" ATGM * Urga Cherepaha 71A - a mobile anti-air complex with similar capabilities to Medici Trains, but with longer range * U41 Ptakojester * U45 Albatros - even bigger cargo plane, used for delivering the heaviest ordinance, such as tank drops * Urga Shakal - a fast but fragile IFV with 120-mm main cannon and 30-mm rapid-fire coaxial gun * Urga Medved - a military logistical support/cargo truck * Urga Dingo - a fast NOTAR transport chopper, used for sniper support as rapid troop deployment * TechMach/Urga T11 Bokser - a cold war era tank, heavily modernized in recent days * TechMach/Urga Gvozd - a modernized cold war assault chopper. Export variant known as Hammerbolt. * Urga Giena - a modern attack helicopter * Urga Mstitel-M - a top-end attack chopper with Bavarium shields, 30-mm cannons and loads and loads of dumb missile batteries. "M" stands for "Modernized". * Urga Salamandra - a multiple launch rocket system with thermobaric warheads. * Urga Sokol - a 4th Generation jet fighter, that replaced the U-7 Dravec in the Russian Air Force * Urga Buran - an experimental tank with heavy Bavarium shielding, 152-mm cannon, AA-missile systems and Gravity Repulsion "ram" * Urga Buran B - ditto with weapons replaced by Gravity Disruption "beam" generator, made exclusively for the Black Hand. List of products in Just Cause Unity Weapons * URGA L-92310 Laser Cannon- Heavy duty laser rifle. * URGA K3 Umbra- Ultraquiet Sniper Rifle. * URGA Destroyer RPG-9- Quad-shot M488. * URGA R-13 Offender- Average Assault rifle for 2024. Vehicles * Urga U691 "Fat Ballerina"- Large cargo aircraft. * Tauros Series- Series of medium IFVs. * Urga T70 Razrushitel- Electric scout car. * URGA LZ-203 Solid State Laser Platform- Laser Platform IFV. * URGA DT45- Small hatchback car. List of products in Just Cause 4: Sakaku NOTICE: THIS IS TIME WARPED 'Weapons' * URGA SR28 - Sniper rifle of unidentified origin. 'Vehicles' * URGA F-75 - Unidentified-generation jet fighter. Trivia *I found it rather odd that both Russian and Soviet systems were created by "one" corporation, so in this fiction, URGA goes for Russian made weapons, and for the Soviet era, see TechMach *URGA vehicles are all named after either an animal, or a legendary creature *Not be confused with Urga. Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Companies Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Sakaku Category:Companies in Just Cause Unity Category:Companies in Just Cause 4: Sakaku Category:URGA